


You Noticed It Too

by hunters_retreat



Series: Taking Chances [6]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec and Logan are good fathers, Ben is still a brat sometimes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec turned around and stared at Logan for a minute.  “Then you noticed it too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Noticed It Too

 

  
He’s not sure how to feel about this … obsession.  He’d seen the movies where the moms and dads go ape shit over something cute the kids did and he’s always known it was an exaggeration.  Until suddenly it didn’t seem like it anymore.

Maybe there was something wrong with him?

“Alec?” 

He didn’t turn around at Logan’s words and he could hear the moment Logan opened the door and found him staring down at Ben, sleeping quietly on Logan’s bed.  There were crayons in a cup, spilled over on its side as Ben rested his head on one arm, his other hand still holding the crayon to the paper where he’d been coloring.

“Is something wrong?”

Logan might know.  He had, well not a normal childhood, but he’d had parents at least.  Maybe he knew the answer to what was wrong with Alec. 

He couldn’t look away though.  Instead he reached out and pulled at the blanket Logan had obviously thrown over his boy when he’d found him asleep earlier.  Ben probably wasn’t cold and he probably didn’t need it, but it was pulled weird over his body, not covering him up entirely anymore and that was what a good parent did, right?

He pulled the blanket most of the way across and stopped, taking a deep breath because damn it he really needed to do this, no matter what it said about him.

He leaned forward, bumping his nose to the bottom of his son’s foot.  Ben didn’t move, too asleep to even notice the soft touch.  Alec smiled at that and leaned even closer, pressing his lips to the arch of his foot because kissing his toes.

He pulled the blanket all the way across him then and stood up.  Logan was watching with a small smile on his face as Alec moved past him.  He didn’t wait for Logan, but moved into the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water and downing half of it as he waited. 

He felt Logan behind him, felt his lover’s arms around his waist and he let out a deep breath.  “What the hell is wrong with me, Logan?” he asked.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Logan’s breath fanned over his neck and he wanted to lean back into him, take the strength and love he knew waited there and just let it all go but he was a father now and he had to deal with this, no matter how ill prepared he was.

“I … his toes.  I can’t get them out of my mind!”

“What do you mean?”

“I just… they’re cute.  I noticed when we were at the beach the other day, the way he’d dig his toes into the sand.”

“He does the same when he gets here in the mornings,” Logan noted.  “He kicks his shoes and socks off and digs his toes into the rug in the living room.”

Alec turned around and stared at Logan for a minute.  “Then you noticed it too?”

Logan’s smile was brilliant, warm and affectionate and not at all patronizing the way most people were when Alec was lost on something they apparently thought was common sense.

“Yeah, Alec I did.  He has adorable toes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt of 'toes'. And honestly... this is my favorite installment of this verse yet :P


End file.
